Kelly's Fairy Tale
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: This is a one-shot for JohnCenaRkoFanForever. Kelly learns that she is pregnant with Randy's baby. How does he take the news and what happens a year and half later! Randy/Kelly family one-shot!


**_This is a one-shot for JohnCenaRkoFanForever. Hope you like it! Enjoy!_**

_Kelly was walking backstage, just getting the news herself. She was shocked to say the least, but once most of the shock wore off, she was truely happy. Even if Randy and herself haven't been going out that long, she was still happy about everything. She wasnt sure how Randy was going to take the news, she was praying for the best._

_She knocked on the locker room that belonged to the one and only Viper she heard a faint come on. She took a quick few seconds to compose herself. She walked into the locker room "Randy" She called out looking around the room._

_"Hold on babe" Randy yelled from the bathroom_

_Kelly smiled and sat down on the couch that was in the room. She looked at her still flat stomach and gently placed her hands on her stomach. Randy walked out of the bathroom fresh from a shower after the match he had. He looked at Kelly confused. Before the gears in his head started to turn. He didn't need to the ask the question to know what was going on. He sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms, placing his hands on her stomach, kissing the top of her head, smiling._

_"How far along?" He asked softly_

_"Two weeks" Kelly told him "How are you feeling about all of this Randy?" She asked him resting her head on his warm chest._

_"After you get past the whole shock, I couldn't be more happier about this Kelly." Randy told her lighting up like fireworks on the forth of July._

_Kelly smiled and snuggled closer into Randy. She was happy that not only was Randy happy about having a baby, but everything just seemed to fit right into place for the first time in along time. It was Randy that came along and saved her. Back then she thought her life was perfect and didn't need a guy to come along and do things for her. She was a strong and independent person. But in the few months that her and Randy started to hang out. They quickly became friends and their relationship just went from there leading into something very special. "You are happy right Kellz?" Randy asked her snapping her out of her thoughts._

_"I'm very happy Randy. This is the happiest I've been in along time" Kelly said looking up at him._

_Randy crashed his lips onto Kellys. Kelly moved so she was laying down on the couch and Randy was above her. They broke apart and Randy's lips attacked Kelly's neck. "Randy we can't do this hear" Kelly moaned out._

_"Why not?" Randy asked in between bites and nibbles on her neck._

_Kelly bit her bottom lip. "Randy as much as I want to we can't, not here" Kelly said closing her eyes and moving her head to the side._

_**xXxXx**_

Kelly sat on the couch at her house holding her now year and half baby boy. Everything was going good for Kelly, not only did her and Randy move in together, but they had their beautiful baby boy. Randy got his way, not that Kelly minded anyways. But they named their little guy after Randy. But instead of going around and calling him Randy they call him RJ. The tv was currently on Team Umizoomi for RJ to watch well they waited for Randy to come home.

Half way through the cartoon they heard a car pull up and doors close. Kelly smiled "Daddy's home buddy" Kelly cooed to her son. RJ smiled and clapped his hands. He was soon off his moms lap and running as fast as his little legs could carry him to the door.

Randy paid the cab driver and picked his luggage up and walked into the house. Before Randy could set his luggage down RJ was attached to his leg. Randy chuckled and dropped his bags and bent over and picked his son up. "Hey bud" Randy said kissing his cheek

RJ wringled his nose and made a disguting face. "Yuck daddy" RJ said wiping the spot his dad kissed him at. Randy chuckled lightly then pouted some. RJ looked at him "What daddy?" RJ asked

"You don't like daddy kisses" Randy said pouting.

"I sowwy" RJ said kissing Randy's cheek.

"Love you sport"

"Wuv you daddy" RJ said wiggling out of his dad's grip and running back over and sitting down on the floor infront of the tv to watch his show.

Randy shook his head laughing. He walked over to Kelly who hasn't moved from her spot on the couch, she was going to let Randy and RJ have their father son bonding moment. Kelly smiled when Randy placed his arm on both sides of her, right by her head. "I love you" He whispered right beofre his lips met hers in a sweet but yet passionate kiss.

"I love you" She said softly smiling after the kiss got broke.

Randy smiled and sat down putting his arms around her. "I'll show you how much I missed you after RJ goes to sleep tonight" Randy said smirking.

"Mmmm sounds good baby" Kelly said with a few soft giggles.

Randy kissed Kelly's shoulder and soon RJ made his way over and climbed onto the couch and curled up with Randy. Shortly RJ was sleeping against Randy's chest and Randy was knocked out. Kelly got a blanket and covered them up. She took a picture and smiled. She sat down in a chair and placed her hands on her flat stomach. Just this time she was hoping she would have a little girl. She was happy with the family she had and very exicted to be able make her family expanded just a little more. This was Kelly's fairytale.


End file.
